criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Androgynousweirdo/Chapter Summary Masterpost
Here's the breakdown for episode summaries by chapter. A complete episode, at a minimum, has summaries for parts I and II. Announcements, recap, and inventory, as well as pre-, mid-, and post-stream sections (where applicable) are preferred, but lower priority. Summaries don't need to be extremely detailed, so long as a reader can glean the major events of the episode. We have a range of detail on this wiki from abstract, one-paragraph overviews to in-depth, blow-by-blow accounts. While it would be nice to move toward some consistency, I think getting anything on these pages at all is ambitious enough for now. Tips for writing summaries: 'Personally, I aim for a middle ground between detailed and concise: several solid paragraphs, broken up under subheadings for ease of navigation. My goal is not to provide exact details of everything that happened (we have episode transcripts for that), but enough that a casual reader can figure out ''roughly when something important happened. Combat, in particular, I tend to heavily condense, only including the outcome of the fight and especially notable events (like a character dropping below 0 HP). This comes from what I, as a Wiki reader, would find useful, but YMMV and I'm open to feedback! '''Campaign 1 Chapter 1 (16/16 complete) About half of Chapter 1 is already written. The non-canon Campaign Tips episode could really be considered a special, so I would consider that lower priority than the rest of these episodes. Done with Chapter 1, except where announcements / inventory are noted missing. Chapter 2 (6/7 complete) The shortest chapter by far, and a bit of it is already done. All done, except a small section missing from 18. Chapter 3 (8/15 complete) A decent amount of work is already done for this chapter, so hooray for that! Chapter 4 (3/18 complete) Just chugging along. This chapter has some short or partial summaries and a handful of complete ones. Chapter 5 (1/13 complete) There are some great episodes in here that will be a ton of fun to recap. Or emotionally devastating. Your choice. Chapter 6 (0/15 complete) There's a whole lot of blank space in this chart, so for anyone looking for things to do, tackling some of this would be a huge help. Chapter 7 (15/15 complete) Now that Chapter 8 is pretty much set (apart from new episodes and one that doesn't have a public transcript yet), it's time to start focusing on Chapter 7! Edit: And that's a wrap on Chapter 7! Chapter 8 (16/16 complete) Making chapter 8 the top priority to get summaries done. Will be writing these articles as completed transcripts become available. (I'm also trying to be better about catching the unfinished transcripts before they get hidden away for editing, so we can stay closer to up-to-date.) Edit: Woo, nearly done! Thanks to Hemhem20X6 for helping out! Edit edit: Woo! That's everything except new episodes! Maybe I'll be ambitious enough to do the inventory stuff, too... maybe. Campaign 2 Chapter 9 (8/? complete) Heyyy, I'm back after a bit of a hiatus, and I might have some time to help with these again. * = content exists, but may be incomplete I watch the Recent Activity feed pretty closely, so if changes are made to an episode, I'll probably (!) catch it, but you can also comment on this post if you want to be sure I see an update. Category:Blog posts